Homefront:RWBY Chronicles
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: Ruby Rose, a girl in the age of fifteen, gets accepted into the most prestigious school in her kingdom, Vale. Here, she and her sister, Yang, will meet several new friends, make new enemies, and survive a hell about to be laid upon Remnant, unimaginable to the young pair of sisters, from murderous Grimm, to the shady White Fang, to even a threat from the other Kingdoms. RWBY here.
1. Information

**Homefront:RWBY Chronicles**

 **Chapter 0:Information.**

 _ **History of the World of Remnant**_

Hundreds of thousands of years ago, the world of Remnant was receiving its first inhabitants. Us. The Human Race evolved, as they say, from mere dust. We were born out of the dirt and dust around us, and have formed to be great since then, but our history is not the brightest. Three Hundred Thousand years ago, Humanity first encountered the creatures of Darkness, aptly named, _the Grimm_. Born of hatred, destruction, fear and dismay, these creatures fed off us being scared, and had planned to send us, through our brief existence, back into the void.

Through the hell, and the battles, the fear and hatred, rose a man, who took all earthly possessions, food, crops and animals, from the people of Remnant, and made them his own. He wore a shoal, and had dark-blue hair and eyes. That man soon came to be known as _Darcsen_ , and he was a ruthless ruler. His people died from hunger, and his royal guard, the now-known Faunus, held order among the ranks, with weapons clad in dark-red energy. They were the fear of their people, even more so than the Grimm. Half-animal, half-human, they were believed to be the spawn of hell itself, and the Darcsen, its messenger.

But in our eleventh hour of Reckoning, rose a spark of hope. A woman, with silver hair and bright cherry eyes stood against the Darcsen and his Faunus, and with spear and shield clad in blue flame, he pierced the Darcsen's heart. With her people free, she turned her attention toward the Grimm. She picked the strongest and most resourceful out from among the people, and armed them, trained them, with two very strange items. One, came to be known as Ragnite, the material of which the Valkyrur's weapon was made, and then, named Dust, as an homage to what we rose from. The Wrath of Nature in hand, these men and women, alongside the Valkyria, defeated the Grimm, returning peace upon our great land, giving us hope of victory.

Out of this hope, rose our kingdoms, our people today. Our kingdoms, and our families. Yet as of that time, the Valkyria disappeared, unbeknownst to us what happened. In several parts of the world, even Empires formed, bright, strong and powerful, formed of many smaller nations, lead by many people. A dark one was formed at that... The Imperial Germanian Reich.

Several hundred years ago, during the Napoleonic wars, they, alongside the British empire, staved off and even defeated the French, and today's territory of France, a vassal of the British, is known as Vale.

But inside the Imperial Reich, dark plans were afoot, plans of conquer and of ultimate rule. A war was started. The Great War. A war that spanned all continents and all nations. The United States, alongside the Atlas, both youthful nations, born of fire and sword, a revolution, and having lived through their own civil wars, now joined the fray, and stopped the Germans, but the few territories the Reich won, were taken. Then, the Soviet Union. A grouping of nations based on the belief that all are equal, no matter the age, looks, ethnic grouping. As of today, they and the Germans were the strongest. But in the Great War of 1914-1918, they were mere farmers, not warriors, and yet still fought, freeing a small nation, by the name of Gallia, from Nazi tyranny.

One and a half decades after the Geat War, three years prior to the events taking place in our chronicle, the German Emperor was assassinated, and his eldest son, Byzantium and his wife, Hrist, placed upon the throne, as the 99th Emperor and Empress of Germania. Now, they have plans of their own, and the world will once again see fire be wrought upon its green grounds, with higher casualties than before...

The year is 1935, technology on Remnant is far beyond the rifles, Bayonets and swords we had in the Great War, and also, tactica has evolved, from Trench Warfare, to highly-mobile, Combined arms warfare, and today marks the dawn of a new, bloody, age.

 _ **Lore and Information**_

 **Valkyrur-** The beautiful women of the blue flame, none are known to be alive so far, and the world as it seems was only possible because of them. They are believed to be goddesses, thus going missing, and some still expect their return. These women wield Lances and Shields made of refined Ragnite, some with Dust-infused partly into the alloy, for enhanced strength, and they have silver hair and cherry eyes.

 **Darcsen-** The people of which the old records speak, they are mistreated amongst most kingdoms, but Vale and the Soviets. They are seen as the ones who caused the Darcsen Calamity, an age-old story in which millions died, and thus have been stripped of their family names and all rights, now targets of persecution and hatred amongst the Nazi rank and file, and amongst two or three other kingdoms.

 **Faunus-** The supposed 'Helpers' of the Darcsen, during the Calamity, they bear the traces of animal DNA in their bodies. From animal ears, to different skin conditions and even to tails, these men and women are as mistreated as the Darcsen, but still retain their family names. They are targets of persecution, but are feared more than needed, as for the stories of their brutal strength and cunning skill set.

 **Ragnite and Dust-** Powerful and fought-over minerals, the two form the blood of today's technological advancements. From the basic nuts, bolts and gear in a piece of technology, to the folding weaponry and gear of the huntsmen and huntresses. They are sought by the kingdoms, and some would even dare go to war for them, that having been what started the Great War, and several smaller proxy wars. Ragnite becomes rarer and rarer, while Dust is found to be pretty proeminent, yet still very versatile and powerful.

 **Huntresses and Huntsmen-** The heroes of Legend, and aides of the Valkyria, these men and women exist today, both training other young huntresses and huntsmen, and fighting together against the enemy.

 **'Nation Splitting'-** A process which emerged after the Great War, in which most smaller nations around the bigger kingdoms were split into three between the three alliances. The NATO alliance, lead by the US and Atlas, owned the Western sides of the nations. The Soviet Union owned the East, and the Nazi Reich owned the Southern ones. **_Example-_** Romania is now split into 3 Different sides. The southern side, with Bucharest, seaside access and a few other cities is owned by the Nazi Germanian Reich, alongside the Ploiesti refineries. The soviets own the top of the country, including half of Transilvania, and NATO owns the west part, with Baia Mare, Ardeal and several other parts around there, including an opening to the Danube.

 _ **Nations**_

 **Federation Kingdom of Vale-** The Kingdom from which our main girl, Ruby Rose, is drawn from. The kingdom was once known as France in the Napoleonic war era, but was soon renamed Vale, as honor to one of the generals who beat Napoleon at Waterloo. British General Michael Vale. This small kingdom, with its capital on the old port-and-fortress city of Cherbourg, now known as Vale City, holds itself proud as a nation, and as a trainer for young huntresses and huntsmen. Its army is strong, but not able to hold off against the bigger empires for a prolonged duration, thus being members of NATO.

 **Nazi Germanian Reich-** An old-as-time kingdom, now more of an Empire, the National-Socialistic Empire of Germania is formed of all provinces taken from several countries during the Great War, along with several others from the olden times. They are a ruthless, hated and feared empire, whose leaders are the Nazi Royal Family. Their military is unmatched, their technology well beyond what they had today. They are considered the most dangerous of all kingdoms and people. Their owned territories are amazing, and largely formed of several small countries within their orb of influence. Their empire is split into provinces, of the old countries. Their capital is also in their main province, within New Berlin.

Provinces

 _Erupea(Vale's continent):  
_ Germany(Birthplace of the Imperial Germanian Reich)  
Southern Romania  
Poland  
Czechoslovakia  
East Prussia  
Moldova  
Bosnia and Herzegovina  
Baltic States  
Norway  
Sweden  
Finland  
Austria  
Hungary  
Slovenia  
Croatia  
Belarus  
Alsace-Lorraine  
Kingdom of Mistral  
Kingdom of Vacuo

 _Americas(USA, Atlas Territories):  
_ Argentina(Lower half)  
Falklands  
Brasil(Coastline)  
Bolivia  
French(Now German) Guyana

 **The United States of America-** A strong, independent nation with a very strong army, they recently underwent a war against the Soviet Union, for Antarctica, and are currently on strained relations with the Russians. They and Atlas are commonly known as friends, and have considered unification for a long time, under the name of the United Countries of the Atlesian-American Conglomerate, but some people still dislike the idea. The United States of America has several territories, up to Canada, and down to Mexico. They are a proud country, with many great accomplishments and many heroes.

 **Owned NATO Territory-** The western thirds of several countries, alongside Vale's kingdom. These nations are armed with the most recent technology and weaponry from NATO, and would serve as the frontline should a war between NATO and its neighboring 'friends' erupt. Their leading nations are the United Stated and the British Commonwealth and all its colonial possessions.

 **Soviet Union-** Controllers of the Eastern thirds, this large communist nation holds a grudge against the Nazis, but through several agreements now forming the 'Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact', the Soviets and Germans share technology and have befriended each other in unknown terms.

 **Principality of Gallia-** A fly among giants, the Principality Nation of Gallia is known for its vast reserves of Dust and Ragnite, so vast in fact, that they're considered the biggest in the world. No one knows how or why this is so, but it is known that through this, the Nordic country has survived the onslaught of French, German and Soviet invaders for the past thousand years. They are a loyal member of NATO, friends of the United States and receiving continuous support from them.

 ** _Leaders:_**

 _Nazi Royal Family._

For the Nazis, the same as in Heinkelboy's story(Which will be taking place during my story with the advanced tech), the Nazi Royal Family will be the Code Geass Royals, with all their allies and friends, so I believe there's no need for me to write them all. You wish to read up on them, then you may search the story "On the Gallian Front:The Gallian-Germanian War" By Heinkelboy05. A good friend, and a role model of mine. His story is amazing, and I have only one Nazi leader to add here.

 **Cinder Fall zi Britannia said "The Red Siren"-** The Half-Valkyrie daughter of Hrist and Byzantium, this young girl bears a striking resemblance to her mother, while holding her father's devious and twisted mind. She possesses half of the Fall Maiden's powers, and the Valkyrie powers of her mother.

 **USA-** President F. D. Roosevelt.

 **USSR-** Chancellor Joseph Stalin, Prime Minister Maria Kuznetsova.

 **NATO-** Queen Elizabeth, General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin

 **Gallia-** Princess Cordelia gi Randgriz, Prime-minister Borg

 _ **Trivia**_

 **Technology-** It is today's technology, from rifles, to exo-suits and Dust and ragnite-using technology from the games, beyond what we know. Example:The AR15 weapons series, Ragnite EoTech sights, SAM Missiles etc.

 **Story-** It follows the story of team RWBY during their beacon time, but also linking it with Henkel's story, agreed to by him, and will be following the modified and advanced-tech World War two on Remnant. WITH GRIMM :D

 **So, enjoy the first story ever like this, with a lot of linking to it all, and read up on Heink's story too. It's a good one. Enjoy yourselves and watch this as it goes! Thanks for the support and have fun! ForsakenSpartan AKA EliteOp over and out!**


	2. Chapter 1:Ruby Rose

**_HOMEFRONT:RWBY Chronicles_**

 ** _Chapter 1:Ruby Rose_**

 _"_ Legends. _..  
Stories scattered through time...  
Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and Villains, forgetting so easily that we're Remnants, Biproducts of a forgotten past.  
Man, born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful...  
But he was born into an unforgiving world.  
An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction..._

 _The Creatures of Grimm...  
They set their sights on man and all of his creations.  
These forces clashed, and the darkness seemed intent on returning man's brief existence to the void...  
_

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.  
And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity lead him to the tools that would help them even the odds.  
These powers, were appropriately named '_Dust' _and its biproduct, '_ Ragnite' _._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, and with the mighty Valkyria to lead the charge against the 'oppressive' Darcsens, man lit his way through the darkness.  
And in the absence of the darkness, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, LIFE.  
_

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die...  
And when they are gone... Darkness will return...  
_

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world...  
But take heed... There will be no victory in STRENGTH!"_

 _"But perhaps victory is within the simpler things that you've long forgotten.  
Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..."_

* * *

 **Vale City, late night, 1935.**

The shattered moon of Remnant shone in the darkness of the sky, the bright lights of Vale City shone in the town, several dozen old cars sounding off in the distance, honking and other different city-side sounds. In the middle of a back alley, a group of men in black suits, with red accents and several weapons to their sides and hidden within their suits, lead by a man with a cane, his suit bright white, a black and orange fedora on his head, with ginger hair slipping through, emerald eyes and a Cigar in his mouth. They passed a store, from which a family cowered, looking outward. The Loan Sharks' target was the Dust store ' _Dust to Dawn'._ A store owned by an old man with little-to-no hair left on top of his head and a lot to the sides, the group of armed Loan Sharks strode in like they owned the place.

The leading man dropped the cigar on the floor and extinguished it with his foot, then looked at the old man and grinned as one of his adjutants raised a gun toward the old man that owned the place, scaring him. The man lifted his hands up, then the gang leader looked him in the eyes, holding his evil grin. "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at _this_ hour?!"

"Please..." Pleaded the old man, looking at the gang of armed people, his skin now a deathly pale from the fear running through his heart. "Just take my Lien and leave!" He stated, then noticed a few of the leader's goons walking toward the dust dispensers off to the side, to which the leader leaned in onto the counter calmly and shook his head.

"No, no, no." The redhead said calmly. "We're not here for your money..." He looked to his goons, who took out canisters from an armored box and tilted his head, signaling them to move onto the Dust dispensers. "Grab the Dust." Four goons walked toward the dust dispensers and the charging of the canisters they pulled out sounded off. Another box was placed onto the glass counter in which resided several more Dust Crystals. One of the other goons spoke. "Crystals. Burned, uncut."

The man took the crystals from the counter's storage spot and started placing them in the boxes. Meanwhile, another of the goons walked through to the toys and magazines section, where another Dust dispenser lay. He picked up a magazine, then threw it on the floor. From in front of where he dropped the magazine, some music sounded off, muffled as if in headsets. He turned to see a red hood, two hands extending out of it as they held a magazine. He closed in on the reader of the magazine, to which he noticed a boy off to the side, dark-blue hair and eyes, playing on his phone. It soon hit the Loan Shark who it was he was looking at. A Darcsen boy and a 15-year-old girl. The man pulled out his sword and pointed it at the girl, then walked toward her, two steps.

"Hands in the air, kids!" He stated, looking at the girl. No response. "Do you two have a death wish? I said hands in the air!" He walked toward the girl, then yanked the boy back toward her and pulled her hood off. The girl looked toward him and took her headset off, from which music still played. The darcsen boy removed his phone's earbuds, then looked at the man with red glasses, suit and sword. The girl looked to her supposed friend, then back to the man.

"You deaf kid, I said hands in the air!" The man stated, to which the boy looked toward the girl.

"Is he robbing us?" He asked in a calm voice, almost careless. The girl shrugged, then looked to the man.

"Are you?" She asked in a calm voice.

"YES!" The man stated, to which the kids looked at him, grinning. They let out a conjoined 'oooh'. Back at the counter, as the two men were discussing and the redhead's men dealt with the Dust, the goon that went too far flew right back out and into the shop's window and out of the place as the window shattered outwards. Two children straightened up from it, the Darcsen and the redhead. The latter pulled out her weapon, a box-like device which soon dislodged and transformed into a massive scythe, with a barrel at the end, a strange grip to the side with a red button and a scope. The girl twirled the red weapon, then slammed it into the ground, turning off her headset with the click of a button, while they boy pulled out a two-edged Bastard sword, which he twirled around and to join it, a strange shield with several pockmarks through it, alongside a sheath for the sword. The shield bore a Darcsen symbol, a two-headed eagle, holding a Shield and Lance, painted dark-blue onto a black cover with the pockmarks and a golden edge. The dual-edge sword formed into a strange rifle with dark-blue electricity beaming between the blades that had split into two, both of Magnetite, a new version of Ragnite ore that was found only in Vale, with strong magnetic properties. A ragnite Magnetic Rifle which fired solidified Dust projectiles, its scope appearing off the top for the boy to see through.

The leader, now angered, looked toward his avangarde of loan sharks and tilted his head toward them, whispering a "Get Them" to signal his order. The Loan Sharks didn't wait any more for orders and moved outward. The boy and the girl looked toward each other, grinned, then nodded. The boy's rifle screamed first, sounding like an eagle as the shot roared out of the gun's magnetic-enhanced barrel and impacting one of the men straight onto his chest, zapping him asleep. The loan sharks charged toward the girl and boy, to which the redheaded girl engaged, twirling her Sniper-Scythe's non-lethal side against them and pinning them to the floor, like a hammer, while the boy's rifle sounded off several more times, then he turned it into its sword form, parrying a strike from a goon's fire axe, then kicking him toward the wall with incredible strength. The boy's cape fell off, revealing a bionically-enhanced left arm which held the shield, a titanic armor on his body which shone dark-blue like the Ragnite within, and several other smaller weapons strapped to the boy's belt, probably as backup.

The children parried several strikes, which they returned with extreme prejudice, knocking out several more goons in black of the man's crew in the process. It had angered him to his breaking point. The man stepped past the limp bodies of his knocked-out troopers, shaking his head with his Cigar in his mouth and whispered. "You were worth every penny... Truly, you were..." He looked to the kid. "Well then, Red, Ragna-boy, it was fun, but I have to go." He stated, lifting his cane up. From its bottom, an ironsight extended, revealing a barrel. The trigger also extended. "So, taa-taa!" He shot, sounding off like a firework. The boy and the girl dodged and doubled back to the store, to see the man climbing up a ladder. The girl turned toward the old man, who had come to see them go. She asked, "You okay if we go after him?" to which the man nodded.

The pair rushed up the ladder, the girl reaching first while the boy had to jump using his enhanced armor. He combat-rolled into position, then yanked out his mag rifle and joined his friend. The pair yelled "Freeze!" to which the man turned an eye toward them and whispered angrily "Persistent..." as a VTOL Bullhead appeared ahead of them. The door opened and the man boarded it as the two kids neared the landing spot and leveled their weapons for the craft, the boy loading a fresh clip instead of the Rifle's quarter-empty one, storing that for safe usage later.

"Well, Red, Darkie!" Stated the man, grinning as he pulled out a Fire Dust crystal. "This is the end of the ride for you two!" He threw it between them, it landing with a clank of glass and distracting the two children as the man aimed his fire cane toward the shining red target and fired. The round whizzed and a massive, firework-like explosion ensued, bursting upwards with a roar. The man cheered, then soon found himself looking back down in shock. A symbolized shield spell was rotating ahead of the boy and girl, between them a woman with golden hair, a white-black outfit, with a black-and-purple cape and emerald eyes. She arranged her eyeglasses onto her eyes, then lifted her wand, disabling the spell, and above the aircraft appeared a dark cloud, shimmering with electricity. Ice Spikes fell upon the Bullhead, breaking and shaking the ship's hull. A crystal passed through the cockpit, scaring the pilot.

The man walked toward the cockpit and to a woman in a red dress and spoke. "WE GOT A HUNTRESS!" To which she stood up, while the man took control of the craft. The woman walked out to the open door of the aircraft, her ankle bracelet dangling with dark Dust crystals. Her dress and eyes shone orange, then a fire formed into her palm which she tossed toward the blonde woman, who defended each and every fireball. Soon, the girl and boy opened fire.

The woman in the red dress defended and didn't even bother to fire back again. She lifted her hand up, then five fire whirlwinds formed below the girl, boy and woman. The woman pushed them out of the way, then dodged as the whirlwinds blew apart the roof. The witch woman countered, lifting her hand upward and then forward, spinning it. A massive spike, shining purple, formed above them from the rubble of the detonation. The woman saw the boy walk beside her and lift his hands upward, two balls of purple, shimmering energy, seemingly like black holes, forming in each one. He nodded to the woman, then the two heaved the spike forward. The red-dress woman fired three more fireballs, barely scratching the thing as it made its way onto the bullhead's hull, scratching and nearly shattering it. An engine was smoking already. The woman grew angry of this, then heaved her hand up. A massive whirlwind formed below them, to which the woman pushed them out of the way and dodged again, the whirlwind detonating as the ship got away.

The young redheaded girl looked toward the woman and said. "You're a huntress..." Then rushed to her side, smiling and shrieking. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

"Oh for crying out loud..." Whispered the Darcsen, placing a palm upon his forehead and holstering his weapons.

* * *

 **Local Police Station, Vale City District 3, Late night, 1935.**

The blonde walked ahead of the table behind which lie Ruby Rose, the girl from earlier that night who stopped a robbery, and her Darscsen friend, John. The boy was with his armored arms crossed to his chest as he barely listened to the woman's rants about 'safety' and such bullshit. To him it was just like another talk from his family back in Gallia. He looked toward the woman then slammed his hand into the table, surprising the woman, then leaned in.

"Okay, okay, we get it miss Goodwitch. What we did was dangerous! For crying out loud, we stopped a robbery, and look at me! I'm technically part-robot!" He stated, standing up. "Thank you for your help, but I think we both need to get home, for God's Sake! I feel like I'm watching at a Gestapo official interrogating two retarded kids!"

The woman's wand, which seemingly was also a whip, hit the table, making the boy sit down and the girl back off, then she looked toward both of them, not anger, rather pride and/or happiness gleaming in her emerald eyes. "If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with pats on the back..." She stated, making Ruby slightly smile, then she turned toward them, angry. "And slaps on the wrists!" She hit the table again, the whip-like Leather sounding off against its metallic surface. She backed off. "Alas, there's someone who wants to meet you two."

As the woman stepped off to the side, ahead of the pair of 15-year-olds, appeared a man with silver hair, amber eyes, strange, small and circular sunglasses on his nose, a green cloth around his neck with his symbol on it and a dark-green suit with a black vest around it. He held a coffee mug in his left hand and a cookie tray in his right. He was smiling as he walked in, and spoke softly. "Ruby Rose and John." He nodded toward them, then leaned to Ruby. "Miss Rose... You..." he looked her in the eyes. "Have silver eyes...", a sentence to which Ruby knew naught how to respond, rather than a choked out 'umm...'

"So." The man stated, pointing with his cup toward a Scroll Tablet Goodwitch was holding, which seemed to show the duo fighting off the gang earlier that night. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy." Ruby stated, smiling.

"They taught her how to wield Crescent Rose. That damn Scythe can tear through a Nazi tank like a hot knife through butter." Smirked John, crossing his arms.

"I see..." The man stated, handing Ruby the cookies and sitting down. John grabbed a single cookie and left the rest to Ruby, then leaned back, munching away at the cookie calmly.

"You know, you two, I only saw one man wielding a scythe like this... It was a dusty old crow..." He stated, placing the mug back onto the table and looking toward the tablet.

"Whaw's mwy uncwe." Ruby stated, with her mouthful. She swallowed then wiped it clean. and smiled "Sorry, that's my uncle, Qrow. I was complete garbage before he too me under his wing, and now I'm all like, wao, watwoo!" The girl stated, making a few hand slashes as if she was doing karate. John snickered then facepalmed as silver-hair nodded, smiling.

"I can tell." Stated the unknown man. "So you want to become a huntress?"

"Yes." She stated, looking at them. "My mother always told me and my sister to help people whenever we can, so I thought why not just make a career out of it, of course, police is okay, but Huntsmen are so much more romantic and awesome and cool and" She made an unintelligible sound with her mouth, due to overexcitement.. "You know?!"

Silver-hair laughed calmly, then nodded, while John sighed.

"And? What do you wish to do after you finish with Signal?" The man asked.

"To join Beacon..." Stated Ruby. "Become a huntress. You see, my sister is going there and I thought I could join her in her second year if possible and besides, Beacon is one of the best huntsmen training schools." She stated, smiling.

"Miss Rose, do you know who I am?" Inquired the silver-haired man, crossing his arms. Ruby nodded.

"Professor Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon." She stated, calmly, though excitement built up in her stomach by the moment. Ozpin nodded.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." The girl answered politely to Ozpin's welcome.

"So you wish to enroll at my school?" He asked, standing up. Ruby leaned in.

"More than anything..." She stated.

"And you, mister John?" Ozpin asked, turning his look toward the Darcsen.

"Me? She's been a damn close friend of mine for a while, even defended me against racists when we were younger, so I'm staying with her no matter where she goes." He stated, grinning. "Plus, someone's got to watch her now too. You saw what she got into there."

"Indeed." He stated, handing them two files to complete. "Welcome to Beacon Academy, and don't worry about the paperwork there. It's merely for show." He smirked, then walked out of the room with Glynda. Ruby looked to John and her excitement grew.

"WE'RE GOING TO BEACON!" She stated, smiling.

* * *

 **Aboard Airship to Beacon. A few mornings later.**

John sat atop the building, looking outward through to the open sky and below, Vale City became what seemed to be a beautiful town down in the Eastern side of a country. He looked on and then toward the right, to see Yang hugging her sister, grinned and walked to them as a boy barfed into a trash can by their side.

"Awwh, I'm so glad my sister's coming with me to Beacon!" She stated, holding Ruby close.

"Pleashe... Shtop..." Ruby stated, to which Yang backed off.

"What's the matter with you, Rubes?" Inquired John. "You look a bit saddened."

"It's just, I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or something..." She stated, sighing. Yang went to her side and slung her arm over her shoulder.

"But you are special." She stated, smiling. They saw John walk toward one of the holo-screens, which was presenting that odd robbery that happened last night and a few more. Just as the girls closed in, Glynda appeared ahead.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

" _Hello, Students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ The hologram stated, receiving an 'oh' from Yang. " _You are some of the privileged few who were chosen to attend this prestigious school. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and it will be your duty as fellow huntsmen and huntresses-in-training to uphold that peace through good or bad. Have a good day."_

"And we won't catch a break, doing that." Stated John, smiling. He shook his head.

"Well, at least we're friends here..." Smirked Yang, crossing her arms.

"Yep... Oh my god... WATCH OUT!" Yelled John, taking cover. The unknown boy threw up again, receiving several squeals and surprised yelling, from 'It's in my shoes!' to several pleas of forgiveness from the boys. All the while an assigned trooper of the Germans' was watching from behind them, grinning to his ears as he looked on.

Welcome to Beacon, students!


	3. Chapter 2(Short):The Shining Beacons p1

Ruby, Yang and John walked off the deck, the latter with his arms crossed behind his back. Around them, several other students walked off the gangplank of the large airship that had taken them here and John couldn't help but smile. Looking around, sprawling, emerald-covered hills surrounded a large central building of beautiful French architecture. The great Beacon Academy stood out as exactly that, a large Beacon of Hope in this hatred-filled world. In the middle of the place, the large tower of Beacon, also the main CCTS tower of Vale City and the Kingdom to the rest of the world, stood surrounded by the Dorm Rooms, tall structures with several hundred dormitories for the students. Archways and two Aqueducts were pierced in the middle by the central road that lead into the main gardens of Beacon.

Looking up as a droning noise emerged overhead, a pair of French Mirage Fighters flew low above Beacon. This was, as far as everyone knew, a normal occurrence around the place. A base was located within Beacon's sprawling hillside about a kilometer out from the main grounds, which also housed a tarmac for these planes to land on and a whopping ten thousand men and women of the Vale Defense Force. Overseeing them was a certain General Charles De Gaulle, a councilman of Vale and aide of Headmaster Ozpin. John smiled as he saw the Squadron's wing-placed Crest. It was the 105th Escadrile de Vale. Aces and loyalist to the bone.

John's eyes turned back down, to see Ruby and Yang a bit farther ahead of him. He started walking toward them with his smile maintaining as he saw Ruby dashing after Weapons, with the need of Yang pulling her back by her cape. The boy walked beside Ruby and nodded "Feels heck of a lot safer with the Vale Military and Air Force a phone call away, don't it?" And he looked to Yang's grin, receiving a wordless answer.

"Yep." Ruby chirped, looking up at the Academy. Yang looked to John and tapped him on the shoulder, then showed him to follow her. The boy followed the blonde slowly, looking about. The two stopped beside a bench and the hotheaded blonde looked at him and put it bluntly "Take care of my sis, okay, Johnnie?" She looked him in the eye "Some of my friends are actually in Beacon too and I have to go hand with'em too... Think you can take care of her?"

"Been by your side since forever, Yang. I know any and every trick Rubes would pull." He looked to Ruby, who was watching as a pair of French Chinook Helicopters flew off in the distance. An oddity. Never were there that many mobilizations of units. Jets and Helos too? He sighed, shoving the thought to the back of his head for later processing, then looked to Yang, who was staring at Ruby, worry plastered on the Blonde's usually calm face, and said "Hey, Punny McPuns, Countess of Punistan, listen. I got this. I can protect Silver-Eyes if the sitch calls for it." He slapped Yang across the back of her head "You go and have fun."

And the two walked back to Ruby. Yang patted her sister on the back, then grinned and said "Alright, Rubes. I'll leave ya with John for now. Have some friends I need to meet up with... And here they are!" And, on cue, 5 teenagers appeared beside Yang. She dashed off, leaving Ruby asking a haze of questions and spinning mindlessly out of control, up to the point of which she fell backward. After a loud crash, Ruby woke up to see John standing over her, a look of worry streaking across his face. He picked her up and looked to a white-haired girl and said "Watch where your servants pull your luggage, madam. Nearly killed the kid."

"Excuse me?!" The White-haired girl barked, looking at the Darcsen "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Name's John." The boy answered, crossing his arms. He noticed the Symbols on the girl's back and luggage, then sighed, a hint of anger building up in him. He suppressed it, then added in a low growl "I'd presume you're a damn Schnee, seeing your symbol." He looked to Ruby and saw the young one a bit confused, then nodded to her and asked "You okay, Rubes?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head. She looked to the white-haired girl, who was beet red and clearly angry. The Rose dived behind John, for safety, then clutched his armor's shoulder, all whilst the boy was having a standoff with the Schnee girl. She started talking, a flurry of insults among which were normal words. The Last sentence really stuck "You two Dolts should watch where the hell you're going! _Scheise,_ I swear you'd be one not to pick a fight, Darcsen!"

"We aren't picking a fight, calm yourself." John said, lifting his hands up in defense. He looked to her again "What's up with the German?"

"Well, the Schnee are originally from Germany, duh?" The girl said, full of sarcasm, crossing her arms. "I learn German out of necessity, Dark-hair, since the Reich are possibly the third-biggest country on this planet to buy from us."

"Well, that explains the Aryan tendencies." He murmured, looking at the girl as he attempted to ignore the racial slur she just threw his way "I'd presume you're that Heiress, Weiss Schnee."

"Hey, don't call him a Dark-Hair!" Ruby said, stepping in-between them. Weiss' piercing blue eyes stared Ruby down up to the point the redhead backed off yet again. The Schnee picked up a Dust vial from the ground, containing Red Dust and started flailing it around "I'm carrying Dust for my weapons and gear here! Do you know how expensive _one_ of these vials is?!"

A cloud of Red Dust formed in front of Ruby's face and the girl sniffed it. John looked, to see Ruby about to sneeze, then took a step to the right and a bit further back, looking a bit scared. Weiss continued her rant up to the point that Ruby sneezed... A powerful, flaming explosion struck Weiss and the Red Dust vial flew off to another girl. John couldn't help himself, bursting into a laughing fit right in front of Weiss, who stared down at the redheaded friend of hers.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Weiss screamed, her high-pitched voice making Ruby duck back in cover up to the point John stepped in between them and barked "OI, THAT'S ENOUGH, SNOW-WHITE!" And stared the girl down "Do you have even the slightest idea what kind of trouble you're in if you touch this kid?"

"How dare you talk to me like that, you low-life!" Weiss barked, staring him down with bloodshot eyes "I'm no simple Schnee! I'm THE HEIRESS!"

"That doesn't make you better than anyone else." A girl's voice said. As John and Weiss looked to see who was talking. A girl, about Yang's age, wearing a black bow, black-white-purple outfit, with long and messy raven hair and amber eyes stared both of them down. She continued as she examined Weiss' dust vial "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust and Ragnite Company... Recognized in the world as the greatest refiner and supplier of both resources." She looked back to Weiss "Also known for Shady business deals, using slave Darcsen and Faunus Labor and dealing with political and military events by taking the side with more money."

Weiss was furious, boiling at this point as she stared at the raven-haired girl and bellowed, full of rage "HOW DARE YOU!?" And the raven-haired girl only responded by tossing her vial back. She looked to John and Ruby and said "You two should head on to the meeting with professor Ozpin." She looked to John in particular this time "Do try not to get into anymore trouble..."

"Wilco." John said and gave the girl a thumbs up, then looked to Weiss, blocked her out and looked back to Ruby "C'mon... Let's go." And the two left, whilst the other girl started walking away too. Ruby looked to John and asked "I'm sorry you had to pop in and intervene..."

"It's fine." John sighed "It's what I'm here for after all." He smiled at her "Make sure your sorry little butt doesn't get fried... Like you fried the Schnee." He laughed "Oh man, oh man, that was funny." And he stopped, upon sighting a young boy in armor walking toward them. Not nearly as heavy as his, but it'd do in a fight. John nodded to him, then extended his hand. The blonde boy shook it, then looked to both of them and said happily "Hi. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. I just saw the fight you got into."

"Yeah... Man, that woman was such a bi-" The Darcsen boy started, tensing up and clenching his fists.

"Language." Ruby quipped, grinning.

"Sorry..." John sighed, relaxing. He looked to Jaune "I'm John. This is my friend Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you both." Jaune said, nodding. He examined John's titanic battlearmor and weaponry and said "Nice, also rolling out knight-style?"

"Uhh..." John said, looking at himself. He grinned, then nodded "Yep. Ragnite infused. Man, nice to meet a friendly person around here after THAT GIRL." He smirked, pointing back at where they met Weiss "Also searching for that meeting?" and received a nod from Jaune. He smiled "Cool. Walk with us then."

Within the span of a few short minutes, the three were out talking certain subjects around the world and with Ruby, most of it was based on Weapons. It also lead to political discussions that, of course, only John could understand and/or whatever Jaune was interested in. Walking through Beacon's grounds, the place was really huge, really something.

"So... Anyone know where we're headed?" Jaune asked, shrugging. John and Ruby sighed and the former planted a palm on his face.


End file.
